


Kingdom Come (PJM)

by bluelikejoy



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Book 1, F/M, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Knight Jeon Jungkook, Knight Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Knight Kim Namjoon | RM, Knight Kim Seokjin | Jin, Knight Kim Taehyung | V, Knight Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Park Jimin-centric (BTS), Prince Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelikejoy/pseuds/bluelikejoy
Summary: This is a BTS prince AU.Jimin is the beloved prince of Sera. Since he is the oldest, his parents have chosen him to be the heir to the throne. Of course, they require him to get married to someone. After many failed dates with various princesses and noblewomen, they decided to allow him to choose a person from the kingdom. Jimin is forced to embark on a journey to find a soulmate with his little brother, Hyuk, and his six bodyguards, Jungkook, Taehyung (V), Hoseok (J-hope), Namjoon (RM), Yoongi (Suga), and Jin He finally makes it to Daegu, a quaint little town next to a beautiful river. Daegu so happens to be the hometown of two of his knights, Yoongi and Taehyung. The single women of the town all flock to him and try to make him fall in love with them. Well... except for one. What happens when those two finally meet? While there be sparks or fists flying?|| Also on Wattpad (completed) and Tumblr (ongoing) ||
Relationships: Kim Taehyung (BTS) / Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Character(s)





	1. Prince Jimin

A prosperous kingdom lies in waiting.  
For their fickle, yet beloved, prince to choose his love.  
Woman after woman, even some men, seek his affection but ultimately fail.  
Is this prince too fickle to choose a love?  
Or perhaps he has yet to find his love?  
Is his love awaiting him?  
In a quaint town near a river?  
Who are they? People wonder.  
Who will give the young man butterflies?  
Who will be our ruler?  
He wonders as well.  
Is he being too picky?  
Is he going to choose a bad spouse?  
Is he going to fail everyone?  
He has no need to worry, for his spouse, a queen, will soon be by his side.  
But not without a fight.  
He shall journey to Daegu, the center of religion in the kingdom, to find his true love with his six guards and ten year old little brother.  
Long live Prince Jimin of the Sera Kingdom.  
May he lead this country into the Golden Age.

Long live Prince Hyuk of the Sera Kingdom.  
May he advance this world like no other.

Long live Sir Yoongi of the town of Daegu.  
May he find the peace he is looking for.

Long live Sir Jin of the town of Gwacheon.  
May he live his dream.

Long live Sir Namjoon of the city of Seoul.  
May he finds all the knowledge he is missing.

Long live Sir Hoseok of the city of Gwanju.  
May he spread happiness to the world.

Long live Sir Taehyung of the town of Daegu.  
May he find his love again.

Long live Sir Jungkook of the city of Busan.  
May he see his prince become a king.

And finally...

Long live Raven Day of the town of Daegu.  
May she live.


	2. Raven

_ Long live Raven Day of the town of Daegu. _

_ May she live. _

* * *

The end is the end, right?

But it really isn't the end.

The end doesn't end.

There is no end to this madness.

It can't end.

It won't end.

Why won't it end?

Every time it is near, it gets farther away.

Why must a curse fall upon the kind?

Why must anger be every part of her life?

Why must she be ripped from the only stability in her life?

Why must the kindest people suffer the most?

She wears the most scars in the family. She hides the most dreadful secrets in the family. She holds the most authority in the town. She works the hardest in the town. She is Raven Day.

They want her to just stay home and do as she is told. She must travel the world.

They want her to be a wife who agrees with her husband 100 percent of the time. She does not want that.

They want her to be perfect. She cannot possibly do not.

Raven views the world much differently than most. Literally. She sees the light in the world. The happiness. The love. She sees the darkness in the world. The sadness. The anger.

She takes that darkness and changes it to light. Raven uses her abilities to heal those around her.

She can't possibly stand by like "a good wife" and watch others suffer. It's not who she is. It will never be who she is. This is why she and her parents clash. Raven is a kind, loving young woman. Her parents are hate-filled and brash. Raven does not care about her reputation. Reputation is all her parents care about. 

No one in Daegu can fathom how Raven is related to those monsters.

Raven is Raven and no one else.

That is what everyone realized.

You can't change Raven.

But she can change you.

She will change you.

But there is something Raven is hiding.

What is she hiding?

* * *


	3. Sir Yoongi

_ Long live Sir Yoongi of the town of Daegu. _

_ May he find the peace he is looking for. _

* * *

Pain.

Consistent.

Worthless.

Priceless.

What is he to them?

Is he a worthless son?

Or the best kid they have ever had?

Why does he have such bipolar parents?

They won't let him see his sister.

And yet they call him a bad brother for never visiting her.

He wonders how his sister is doing constantly. Wonders if she is living the best life she can. Wonders if she is missing him.

He hopes she is ok.

They molded him to be the man that they wanted him to be. He realized it much too late.

They constantly built him up and broke him down time and time again. He had enough.

He could not handle their abuse anymore.

So he left, enrolling in the guard.

He never realized the kind of discrimination he was going to face.

He forgot how frowned upon having powers is.

He was beaten. He was the laughing stock of his squad.

Until one day, when he finally reached his breaking point.

They made the mistake of bullying his close friend, Taehyung.

All he could feel was anger.

All he could see was fire. 

The next thing he knew, the bullies were on the floor and he was being held down by Jin, Prince Jimin's personal guard. That was when Jin told him that Jimin wanted him to be in his personal guard.

He couldn't refuse.

It was his chance to make a change.

Change the way people think about those with powers. That is his goal.

In the end, he is only one person. He can't change people's minds so effortlessly. 

So he decides to strive for peace for people like him.

Even if he has to go through hell and back, he will achieve it.

But in the end, Yoongi is Yoongi, he is only one man. One man with a very grand goal that he can't complete on his own. One man whose goal is a lot closer than he realizes. If only he looks closer at his family tree...

* * *


	4. Lore

_ Dressed in white _

_ Basked in light _

_ She shall conquer _

_ And the light shall grow stronger _

_ Glowing _

_ She shall lead _

_ Us to the Golden Age _

_ And become the ethereal Sage _

* * *

Long ago, the people of Sera found temples. Residing in these temples, the gods' final resting place. There they wait for the Golden One to awaken them again. In times of need, the Golden One prays. The gods' awaken, stricking down all those who dares to spread the darkness.

Centuries ago, a great darkness invaded the world. The Golden One rose once again, bringing together the kingdoms for an all out war against the darkness. They took their stand, as one, defeating the darkness forever. 

Or so they thought.

The Golden One rose again. This time to conquer the hatred for those with abnormal powers. Those with the so called abnormalities, the Blessed, were each a descendent of a god. The Blessed are a rarity to find, so rare in fact, that they are hunted. They were created for one sole purpose - to aid the Golden One's quest for peace. After all, the Golden One is just one person. There is only so much one person can do. The Blessed spread light throughout the kingdoms. The Blessed reside everywhere, though most are priests and priestesses.

Unfortunately, being blessed now means demonic. Blessed are now forced to hide. Hatred for the normal runs deep in the veins of the Blessed.

It is not just the prejudice against the Blessed causing darkness to rise again. It is also the rocky relationships between four out of the five main kingdoms. The kingdoms Edyn and Maris are on the brink of war. The kingdoms Thide and Aria each taking sides. The world is watching as the kingdoms of Thide and Edyn war with the kingdoms of Aria and Maris. An ancient grudge runs deep between the kingdoms, one that is about to bubble over and burst into the worst war the world has ever seen.

Meanwhile, the fifth kingdom, Sera, sits on the roots of a civil war between the Blessed and the normal people of Sera. The Blessed are tired of being hunted and discriminated against. So far, violence has yet to erupt between both groups, but it is nearing its breaking point. There have been small skirmishes between groups from both sides in towns outside the capital. Luckily the capital, Busan, has yet to see any fights break out, but the tension is thick. With Busan as their base, the normal citizens of Sera plan their attacks against the Blessed. The Blessed use the religious town of Daegu to hide and plan their own attacks. There actually isn't that many Blessed in Daegu, most of their fighters are just normal people who firmly support equal rights for all. This civil war forces Sera to stay away from other kingdoms in order to fix their own unrest. The civil war will end with a simple, yet monumental, decision that has been placed upon the prince's shoulders. This decision will cause a ripple effect throughout the world as people realize the truth behind the Golden One and their Blessed.

The question still remains:

_ Who is the Golden One? _

* * *


	5. Daegu, the Holy Town

* * *

Ah, beautiful enchanted Daegu. An old yet oh so beautiful town. Residing in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, the religious town of Daegu brings calm to many from their treacherous travels. Home of the earthern goddess, Aja, many natives of Daegu worships her with every fiber of her being. There is a temple residing in the heart of the town dedicated just to Aja. At the end of each harvest each year, the residents of Daegu hold a festival thanking her for the harvest no matter how bad or good it is. The town itself is beautiful. Trees' branches stretch themselves over houses, flowers litter the lawns of homes. The temple itself houses a garden filled with magical plants and crops. Animals flock to the temple, seeing it as a place to hide from their predators. All of the priests and priestesses there are vegetarian, only eating from the garden in the temple.

That being said, with how religious the town is, it is considered the Holy Town. But it isn't just for their practices, it is actually because many famous religious people came from Daegu. The most monumental person, the first-ever Golden One, came from Daegu. She actually was the one who founded religion and the church's system in Sera. After she had passed, she became the goddess of Light, tasking herself with the duty of choosing and guiding the Golden Ones. The people of Daegu brag about her every chance they get.

"Hey traveler, the radiant goddess of Light, Lumina, was born here. Isn't that amazing?!"

Daegu is a very proud town, but they have their faults. The natives of the town used to get into fights all the time until someone was introduced. That, someone, was a woman named Raven.

With the help of her brother, Yoongi, Raven was able to teach the town about kindness and respect towards others. If it wasn't for them and their friends, the town would have fallen apart. That being said, those two cannot keep the town together forever. The chaos in Daegu right now is all thanks to a certain beloved Prince that Yoongi is now guarding.

Yes, Prince Jimin is currently in town trying to find his love. Unfortunately, this has made the town go a tiny bit crazy.

Each day at the market square, Jimin speaks with the merchants for advice on who to marry. Many of the merchants are older, married men and women, so Jimin feels as though he can learn lots from them. His attempts are useless, as the singles of the town all rush him for attention. The only thing separating them from him is his guards. Sure, he appreciates them, but he does like to have some space to breathe.

"I hope Prince Jimin meets Ray at some point."

"I hope so too, they would really hit it off."

Jimin looks at the group of women speaking, breaking him out free from his thoughts on Daegu.

_ Who is Ray? _

As tempted as he is to ask, he knows better than to blatantly approach them. Instead, he turns to his two guards from Daegu.

"Yoongi, Taehyung, who is Raven?" He asks, tilting his head to his side.

His brown eyes glinted with curiosity and hope. Maybe they are right and he could finally marry someone. Yoongi and Taehyung turn towards him, noticing the look in his eyes.

"She is still here?! I wonder why she hasn't left yet..." Taehyung wondered aloud.

Taehyung looks off into the distance, scrunching his nose in deep thought. Obviously, Jimin wasn't getting an answer out of him anytime soon. Jimin looked at Yoongi, hoping for an answer.

"Raven? She is my little sister. I'm surprised to not see her here, she was always a curious child growing up. Ahhh... She must have seen the chaos and decided to not show up. Raven is a great person, but I am not suggesting you marry her. She is my sister after all."

Yoongi gave him a pointed look. Jimin took note of that, thinking about what he said.

_ Raven, huh? Maybe I should try to find her. _

The group of women must have heard him, they immediately turned towards him. They nodded along with what Yoongi and Taehyung said.

"Raven actually left town for a few years..."

* * *


	6. Gone

* * *

"Raven actually left town for a few years. She's back now, but you should really go see her, Yoongi. She's.... different now."

Yoongi made eye contact with the woman who spoke. His mind race with worry.

_ Did something happen? _

_ Is she ok? _

The worry seeped into his eyes, his shoulders got tense. He decided to clarify her words.

"What do you mean by different?"

The others could tell, Yoongi was clearly worried. The fact that his worry is so clearly made them realize how much his sister means to him. The group of woman smiled reassuringly, the woman who spoke put a hand on his arm.

"A few years, maybe 3 or 4, she started to show interest in religion. You and Raven were always the type to not believe something until you see it. To us, it was weird. Suddenly, your parents started saying that Raven wanted to leave town and travel for a bit. They obviously said no, the girl doesn't have any knowledge of fighting at all. But she wasn't going to let them stop her. One morning, we were all awakened by a loud scream from your parents' house. It turns out that Raven left on her own. It took her about five years, right before Alice was born until she came back. When she came back.... she was more religious than ever before. No one has any idea what happened on her travels, we are all very worried about her."

Yoongi scrunched up his nose in thought.

_ Did their parents force her into the religion? _

He would have to find out on his own.

Jimin, on the other hand, was confused. He didn't quite understand the dynamics of Yoongi's family, all he knew was Yoongi, who isn't religious at all. It is not like he does not believe in the gods, he does, he just doesn't spend his entire life worshipping them. From his judgment, he can tell that Raven is a good person, but she is deeply religious. According to what he has heard from others during his time in Daegu so far, Raven basically runs the town. She stops fights and helps the magistrate come up with fair rules for the town to follow. It makes him wonder though.

_ What happened during her time away from Daegu? _

Hyuk hated a lot of the people in town. They beg for his approval, and it just annoys him. He had to run away from a group of people trying to buy his favor with candy. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves candy, but he loves his teeth. Hyuk managed to get himself lost in the town though. He never realized how the streets weave together like spider webs. Now he is in a woman's garden, hiding from the said woman in the bushes.

_ Why did he have to be born a prince? Why couldn't he just be born as a frog? _

He hopes she doesn't notice him, he doesn't want yet another person trying to give him candy.

"I know where you are."

* * *


	7. Meeting

* * *

Hyuk panicked, debating on running away. No, he is a man, he has to face his problems. Hyuk came out of the bushes, scared out of his mind.

"H-hello miss. I'm sorry to have barged in on your garden. I'll leave now."

Hyuk turned on his heels and started to make his way out of the garden when she spoke up.

"There is no need for you to leave. You are running from the crowd, no? You can hide here if you want to. I don't bite."

Hyuk looked at the woman, finally meeting her eyes. He noticed how incredibly blue her eyes were and the kindness that shines brightly in them. She reminded him of his mother, kind and gentle.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..."

She smiled brightly, shaking her head.

"No, you aren't intruding my dear. Come sit and have some tea. I am sure you are exhausted from the running you did."

She patted the seat next to her. Another cup of tea sat there, waiting to be filled with the sweet green tea. Hyuk smiled, shuffling over to the kind woman's side. He extended out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hyuk."

She returned his handshake, the beautiful smile never leaving her lips. He felt comfortable near her as if he was with his mother. Hyuk did not feel the need to have his guard up so high.

"Hello, Hyuk. My name is Raven. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Feel free to come to me for anything."

Raven's kindness warmed his heart. In his ten years of life, he has only experienced this feeling with one other person outside his family --- the pope. He felt relaxed around her. He hasn't felt this way in weeks. Ever since he got to Daegu, he felt as though the pressure was on him big time. His brother was relying on him to help him choose his lover.

"Can I speak to you about something?"

Raven sipped her tea calmly, nodding her head.

"I feel pressured by my brother to choose a great ruler. He is relying entirely on me to figure it out for him. I am only ten, there is so much that I can do."

Raven nodded, clearly understanding. She reached out and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Just talk to him, dear. He loves and values you a lot. If you feel pressured by him, tell him that. He will listen. Jimin is a good person, he wouldn't knowingly hurt you."

Hyuk nodded, smiling softly. He understood what she was saying. He really should just talk to him. Jimin is a great older brother, he wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt him in any way. That is one of the reasons why they are so close. They have this mutual respect for each other. Their entire sibling relationship is based on that respect. Jimin respects that Hyuk has problems trusting others. Hyuk respects that Jimin goes out of his way to help others. They each have their own beliefs but they wouldn't push each other to believe them.

"What about you Miss. Raven? Anything pressing on your mind?"

Raven giggled at "Miss. Raven," finding it adorable.

"Please just call me Raven. There is no need for formalities with me. As for your question... the only thing that I worry about is my brother, Yoongi. I haven't been able to send him a letter because of our parents."

Hyuk froze. Yoongi. This is Yoongi's sister. He would be SO happy to see her.

"Yoongi is my brother's bodyguard. He is in the market square right now! You should go and see him!"

Hyuk immediately bounced up, excited out of his mind. Raven took a second to process what he said.

"Yoongi is here..."

Raven shot up suddenly. Her bright blue eyes glistening happily. She nodded along with Hyuk.

"Yes, let's go."

Hyuk grabbed Raven's hand, squeezing it happily. The pair quickly walked their way to the market square. Raven's light blue dress created a small wave of blue and white behind them. The people sitting in front of their houses looked in awe.

"Raven is out."

"Looks like she is going to the square."

"Is that Prince Hyuk? What is she doing with him?"

"Oh, my gods! Yoongi! She is going to see Yoongi!"

* * *


End file.
